Of the Fallen Ones
by g r i m x v a n i t y
Summary: But he had a secrets and for all of eternity, he would keep them from ever being told.  Another tragic love story
1. arc 1: i revelation

Of the Fallen Ones

**Title: **Of the Fallen Onese

**Author: **Bernadette

**Pairings:** Odd/Aelita

**Squeamish:** Odd gets raped and abused by filthy concubines and there's a character death.

**Rating:** Currently rated "M" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether, and on the account of indirect mentions of rape.

**Dedication:** For all those writers out there and the people on my C2 staff. You know who you people are. I hope you all like this one.

**Author's Note:** **WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE RELIGIOUS-SENSITIVE!!! I REPEAT DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE RELIGIOUS-SENSITIVE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND PLEASE, PLEASE KEEP AND OPEN MIND WHEN YOU READ THIS, IT'S ALL FICTION. I REPEAT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS SINGLE CHAPTER (I think) IS VERY BAD AND ODD'S IN A LOT OF PAIN, SO DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE FEELINGS OF QUEASINESS OF SOME SORT.**

**Summary**** 1: **He was so full of it. Someone the other angels were scared of hanging around, afraid that they might catch his unspoken disease. He was everything that an angel wasn't supposed to be. Playful, unholy and altogether, scheming and betting on the lives of the mortals. He wasn't the one to expect that he would fall for his counterpart. An angel he was supposed to be, he was NEVER allowed to even think of such ha feeling, but here he is, in her room watching her sleep. He watched the singer that captivated his whole being, not caring for a split second if the Holy One found out about his secret infatuation.

**Summary 2:** He had a secret. And that secret will never be told, for if they were managed to be told, then all of his reasons to visit the mortal world will be revoked.

Odd – Never-Ending

Yumi – 21

Ulrich – 20

Jeremy – 20

Aelita – 19

**Chapter ****1: Prologue**

Sullied. That was all that he could think of, of _everything_ that he could every describe himself. He was eternally sullied. Even if the Holy Grail was full of the most _purest _and most _cleansing_ water that has been known throughout the ages, that itself wouldn't even clean a single centimeter of his body. No matter how hard he tried to erase the past events, it all remained vivid in his mind. The horrors of the mortal world were ultimately embedded in his developing mind. The crucial horror of it all, the pain, the sadness, the overwhelming amount of human greediness, t_heir_ greediness upon his small and fragile body.

_"Won't take long dear, just __enjoy.__'_

He could never erase their twisted and deranged voices out of his mind. The total oblivion he was cast into as soon as their putrid breaths ran down his neck. The sensations of disgust and the terrified screams he uttered through his lips were never heard, never sought out for. His holy brethren stood their helplessly, watching the mortals of their Creator's world sully and dirty his body, mind and soul. This was their punishment.

As they watched him turn from an innocent angel to a Fallen, the helpless boy couldn't help but think to eradicate those pitiful excuses of human beings off of him; alas, it was too late, all of his powers had been sealed into a body that was to be born until centuries later. The boy desperately called out his brethren, begging them to assist him, no longer able to withstand the torture. His outstretched hand fell limply beside him; all of the elders that he looked up to had turned their heads and closed their eyes. They weren't able to help him. As much as they wanted to, they weren't allowed to. Their Creator had forbade them from interfering and if they did, they were to watch him have his wings torn off and suspended over the deepest pits of Hell.

The screams overcame the young boy, his eyes were full of unshed tears. No more could he take it, everything…everything was just_ too_ much. A woman screamed; the other maidens, no not maidens, they were far too impure and no way were they ever to be mentioned as maidens or even ladies, they were barbarians…Those barbarians staked the frantic woman, their spears lunged into her back. Blood squirted from the woman, staining her back with red crimson, her screams of pain and agony almost mirroring the young boys' own scream of helplessness.

The boy looked on at her, the tears flowing freely, for not only of himself, but for the woman as well. She was an innocent, someone who shouldn't have arrived, someone who should've stayed in their hiding place. He cringed involuntarily, the men were coming. The leaders of this putrid waste have arrived.

He heard them noisily land on their leather-padded feet; stomping noises were all that he could hear. The women who had once surrounded him had dispensed and bowed warily at the men who arrived, their faces ugly and cake with dirt, mud and the blood of the innocent. The boy cast his gaze downwards, the woman's sob ringing in his ears.

"SILENCE YOU PATHETIC WENCH!" the boy heard the loudest below angrily. He snapped his head up, just in time to see the man's feet crushing the petite woman. The woman screamed, her hands clawing at the dirt, trying to free or lossen herself from the man's deathly grip. He could see her now, her pretty brown hair meshing in with the mud and blood, her pale alabaster skin was smeared with dark blood. Then her eyes, he could never, never forget them. She had the most prettiest eyes, prettier than the great Seraphim's themselves. But these eyes were not the ones he was so accustomed of seeing. Hers were wide with fear and pain. He could feel terror coursing through her veins as he dug his foot deeper into her small back.

She was about to break and he could no longer hold it in. She was the one he was supposed to protect. The one that he was…supposed to protect.

"No! LEAVE HER ALONE" He yelled with the little strength he had in his little body. All movement stopped, the only thing that still rang in his ears was the woman's sobs. She tried to muffle her terrified sobs. He knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing he was thinking.

Was this place marked to be their ultimate suffering? The place where they will forever be remembered as the woman and the angel who were degraded in the worst manner possible? Their senses full of the blood murder and hurt that they were never meant to see? The things that would be forever rich on their senses? No, it just wasn't right, but it was to be.

"Lil' wretch thinks he can save this little bitch?" the heavy man asked to them the mend that surrounded them. The men and women erupted into screeching laughter, quickly eradicating the boy's sudden surge of courage, the only speck of his courage. The man smirked and applied more pressure on his foot, crushing the woman ever so slowly, her distressed screams returned unanswered. The boy helplessly struggled against the ropes and clothes binding him down, the mortal world's aura was slowly reverting his holiness into one of a humans.

He hated it.

"Well, I think yeh's been a little cocky, smackin' yeh's ass all around a grown man's battle. Yeh see this little bitch?" the man cocked a smile and pointed at the girl with his equally fat sword, "Cap'n broke her,you should've heard her. Haha, all of those people been murdered right in front of her? All were her brothers, sisters, mother, father and even friends."

He laughed. It was a terrible sound, rumbling noises that a father would have, turned cold, heartless and uncaring. The woman weakly clawed the ground, her fingers digging into the dirt, desperately trying to escape the man. Her tears mingled with the dirt and the blood and then falling to the sullied ground, tainted before even touching the earth. The blonde couldn't help but stare helplessly tied down, his face streaked with tears.

"Lil' bitch is cryin'! Stupid angels, humans are stronger than yeh. We live, we die. We go to Hell too, but even if ya'll got them fancy powers, just remember, once they gone, we have the power."

_'No, please Great Creator, please wake up… No more, no more…'_ the boy wished desperately, struggling against the ropes that were tying him down. The angels in the Heavens' above cried, their tears turning to soft-passing rain, their sadness of not helping their youngest brother. The Sephardim looked on, their heads turning away—even they felt the same pang of sadness.

The wo-barbaric women grinned evilly, their eyes full of greed and lust. He was young, but beautiful, very beautiful. The leader smirked as well, his teeth ugly and broken. The angel's cerulean blue eyes widened as the man positioned his sword on the tired woman, her hands outstretched.

She was staring at him.

Eyes full of pain, she stared at him. Her face beautifully sculptured, eyes shining like the emeralds he found in the Creator's sanctum, lips plump and red. She was truly beautiful. Her lips parted, and slowly she dragged her arms across the muddied earth.

_'What is she doing?'_ the boy thought. Then, as he stared at her, he realized what she was doing; she was reaching out to him. With that forlorn smile on her lips, he returned it, loosening the cloth that was binding his limbs down. Finally, his wrist free, he reached out for her as well, knowing that it was no used. They were too far apart to touch.

"We'll meet again, Odd-kun. I promise we'll meet, please don't forget about me," she whispered. She smiled, her eyelids drooping. The angel screamed, her name on his lips.

Everything stopped, the men's and women's laughter no longer echoed in his ears. All of it stopped, so was the woman's life. Bright light overcame the angel's thin frame and he was free. His powers had returned to him. The angels ceased their tears, the Creator has finally awoken, his deep slumber to regain his powers has finished. The Devil's influences on the Heaven's have finally stopped, only at a price…

_"Little One, please forgive me, I am sorry I have awoken too late to help you,"_ the Creator's voice rang out in Odd's ears. But, he didn't care, everything was already too late. His wings pulled in, his naked body shielded from view. His hands quickly came over his face, the tears coming in more freely. He was tainted; there was no way for him to return to his former glory, the glory that he once was so proud of. Now, everything didn't matter, the one he was supposed to protect is dead and eternally stained of the human race.

Her name, the name of the one human he cared for deeply, the slightly peculiar Japanese girl that taught him many things was now gone… Her name she never really gave out, but he gave her a name that he thought was rather fitting.

Ai.

She was love and she would never be forgotten.

Everything returned to him, his holy powers, his wings, but his wounds were still fresh, even the mental images of what he wanted to forget were forever etched in his mind. Especially the girl, the emerald-eyed beauty that was ultimately his downfall was now gone.

She will **never** be forgotten. And he made sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is the prologue to my new story and I hope it will be widely welcomed. It centers around angels, demons and humans and since I made the gang older that what they were supposed to be, don't be too surprised if something happens and you don't like the sound of it. Anyways, I hope that you all would read and review. I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter.**


	2. arc 1: ii traitorousCOMRADE

Of the Fallen Ones

Chapter 2:

It's been over five centuries since that day happened and it's still the subject in Odd's mind. The angels of his day had chosen to forget that day for the sake of their own sanity, and in their minds, for the sake of Odd. Even though the memory was too strong to suppress, they managed to the point of forgetting it completely. Though it wasn't all by themselves that they have forgotten, on the Creator's behalf, He felt as if these memories were to remain, then chaos would ensue in their minds and in Heaven as well. He had asked, personally to Odd if he would want those memories erased and gone, but surprisingly, Odd wanted to keep them. The Creator couldn't restore his innocence or his memory, He could, but that couldn't erase the past.

And he couldn't bear to have the memory of the woman erased. He would live in that memory, even if it ate him inside out, he would take it, just for her. Just for Ai. It was ironic though, the woman he cared for so greatly was storing his powers in her tiny body. All of that power in her, he thought that it would be centuries 'til the person who had his powers was born, it was ironic, that damn devil stored _his_ powers in_ her_ body. The blonde-haired male laughed scornfully, it was stored in her and as soon as she uttered those words, those words of goodbye, she died. She died at the cost of him being so pathetically weak, weak to the lies of the humans, weak for her smiles, her praises and most importantly, weak in everything he did.

"Odd-kun, ano… you shouldn't be here, especially wearing those types of …clothing. _He _does not appreciate the exposure to the eyes," Odd turned, a bit surprised to see an angel hovering behind him. Was he so deep in thought that he didn't hear the beat of this young angel's wings? It was one of the younger generation of angels that the Creator produced a few decades after Odd's Fall, (the Fall that was supposed to condemn him as a Fallen, but He surprised Odd, he never casted him away). Chuckling, Odd was surprised on how sometimes how alike the angels and humans are, disguised compassion to get through that 'supposed' barrier lingering to protect and heed intruders away. Odd sighed inwardly; Odd guessed that they were spreading _new_rumors about him.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm your superior and elder, why would I have to…" Odd floated towards the angel who took the form of a girl. He smirked as she stared up at him with genuine fear in her eyes. It hit him (not in a good way) that his younger brethrens and sisters thought of him lowly as those rumors turn him out to be. It was surprising, together the angels held a lot of things in common, yet through it all, they were nothing alike. Living as angel, Odd noted seemed to be much more contradicting than it would seem.

He leaned towards the girl, his lips inches away from her ear. He brushed a stray strand of her fair hair, barely touching her "exposed" skin. Feeling her shiver under his touch, he smirked.

"…why would I have to listen to a little young girl like you? Maybe I like strutting around the Sanctum…with barely anything on" he whispered teasingly. She flew back, her face flustered with what Odd guessed to be, anger? And embarrassment? He didn't care; he just found it amusing to screw around with people when they think the worst of him.

'_So basically, I'm __contradicting__myself,_' Odd thought to himself, straightening his posture, '_I'm lowering myself to what they think I am__ and that's not a good thing_'

"Odd-kun, why are you acting like a defiled Fallen? You're an angel aren't you? Then why act as if your one of those filthy humans? Those humans that _we're_ supposed to watch over?" she asked him in a much fiercer voice. Her shyness had evaporated and in place of that was sheer disgust. Was it for Odd? Or was it for his, as the angels put it, 'unholy' gestures. This one surprised him.

"What're you talking about? As an angel I'm_ not_ permitted to act like a human, _nor_ am I allowed to even think like one," Odd's voice was so cheery, so happy yet his words were cold and piercing, as if he was holding onto a deep secret, something that seemed to scream "I'm filthy, no one, not even He can cleanse it", or something hitting that note. The angel stared at him, probably a bit confused of his choice of words and the meaning embedded into the statement.

"Then why do you act as if you're aroused by lust?" the girl shot back icily. Odd stopped, his impassive gaze penetrating through the girl's icy glare. With a shake of his head, he shrugged nonchalantly. Stretching out his arms, he wrapped them comfortably behind his head.

_"Why would I be?"_ He smirked cheekily and brought his gaze down on the girl once more.

"Now, if I'm _permitted_ to do so, I'm going to leave to find some place that's quiet and not filled with such _hindrances_," Odd said, a bit spitefully. He chose his words carefully, ending the conversation in the Angelic Tongue, indirectly spiting the girl for some unseen provocation she had committed towards him. With a push of his feet, he took off. Unknown to the blonde-haired angel and the young angel, they were being watched; their moves calculated and acted out as expected.

"There is nothing more we can expect from that child."

A man hovering over the clear waters that illustrated Odd flying through the sanctum; he was a hooded creature, wearing a deep velvet cloak, the hood thrown over his head, giving him the air of anonymity. Even though he seemed withered and worn-away, there was an undeniable trace of power in his soft voice. Among this hooded figure, an assorted amount of angels surrounded the stranger. All included the leading angels of the First Sphere, (Seraphim, Cherubim, and Ophanim) the Second Sphere (Thrones, Virtues, Dominions) and the Third Sphere (Powers, Authorities, Archangels and Angels) were present and were representing their own faction.

"Agreed, and yet what are we to do?" A Seraph asked quietly, quietly observing the boy in the water.

"He is still our brother, he has led quite a past…" another stated. The others remained soundless, agreeing to the statement in their minds.

"…and with that past why does he still linger here? One of such origins should be exiled centuries ago. What keeps him here is questionable, not even the Waters can erase what has happened." A Cherub piped in, his voice calm and collected. His words meant no harm, yet the words had so much meaning for it to be misunderstood. The angels chattered to their neighbors quietly, taking the statement into deep consideration.

"_Please._" A single word and the chatter quickly died out, going as soon as it came. This voice was so much like the first voice, yet it was stronger and much more quieter. It was a neutral voice, as if a man and woman were speaking in unity, both saying the same words. Silently, the celestial beings bowed, some lower than others, some higher than others yet still showing the same amount of respect they had for the speaker.

"_There is a way for this to be resolved. __The rejuvenation process has ended for that woman and that could only mean that__'s__he' will be reborn __soon;__ I have had thoughts that it would be appropriate if he could meet 'her' once more. Time is slowly withering awa__y and it's best if we act our parts now_."

"Although! Father, what happens if he…"

"_I know what paths he is capable of choosing, the matter is not to us anymore, this is something he has to achieve.__ The others have done their test and I am pleased of the results._"

"…and if he fails similar to the others?" The same Seraph from before questioned, a bit more quiet than their first statement. A grim silence overtook the crowd, silently awaiting their Father's reply. The lowest of ranks glanced nervously at each other, knowing all too well what happened to the previous ones.

"_There would be no question and no hesitation to carry out the task, if he fails, then the boy fails. Prepare him for the year to come. The time-limit will start as soon as he is informed of his task. Be subtle yet give him the information that is needed. Please leave._"

With that statement, the crowd dispersed, leaving the hooded figure alone. He hovered back over to the pool of water, showing the troubled angel. A small smirk placed itself on his lips, a small unidentified object falling out of his elongated sleeve. With a plop, ripples appeared where the object fell into; slowly, as the red hue came in, the ripples cracked the serenity of the pool, devouring the image of the blonde-haired angel.

"There will be no way that you would be able to pass, little one. You will not make 'her' remember either, I will make sure of it," he cackled quietly. His voice was shrewd and alarming. It was croaky and deep, nothing like the calm voice he had before, it was much more cynical and ill-intentioned-sounding. The stranger's physical body began to grow transparent, now allowing whoever that may pass have a view through their body and have a cloudy yet good view of the room.

"You will fail as soon as you are informed of this and then you will be mine." And with that closing statement, he dissipated into thin air. Unknown (or perhaps not?) to him, the Creator and Seraph Mikel watched his every move, lingering secretly behind a veil that disguised their presence.

'He troubles me Creator'

"_His future is marked. There is no avoiding the inevitable; and as we are observing him, I have a feeling that he does not care what will happen to him.__ I'm afraid…that __there is no way that I can save him._"

'And concerning little brother?'

"_…In addition, yes I cannot."_ The Seraph stared on at the crimson pool, the waters marked red and the sign of translucent yet visible sign of his elder brother.

The mark of X.A.N.A.

* * *

xvanity's last notes:  
Well, as you can see...this isn't the chapter for "I think I" or "Sostanza Odorosa". In fact, I'm still making the upcoming chapters for it. On the night before Thanksgiving and the night before that, I was trying real hard to finish it but everything came out in a jumble and I had to erase a couple of the paragraphs. Not only that but _nothing_ could come out the way I wanted it. So, putting the excuses aside, I have writer's block on both of them BUT!!! I have a oneshot put aside for "I think I". So, if you pleasure yourself in reading that and want to read what happens further on in the story, then probably you might want to read that. Ja matta ne. Until the next chapter! 


End file.
